


谋杀夏日

by shandenabian



Category: Original - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 你是一个回老家的年轻女人，暴雨夜，你走出大巴站，独自打车打算回去，司机是个女人，上车之后她却突然锁上车门说要和你同归于尽。





	谋杀夏日

**Author's Note:**

> 如果多年后重逢，我该如何贺你？  
以眼泪，以沉默  
——拜伦《春逝》
> 
> 谁敢在爱神面前谈论地狱？  
——波德莱尔《被诅咒的女子》
> 
> 是谁背叛了夏日？是我还是你

1  
这是一辆很普通的出租车，你上车的时候没想到会发生这种事，甚至在上车之前，你为自己的好运气高兴了一番。司机是女性，瘦高个，主动下车拿着伞去把你从大巴站门口的雨篷底下带出来，T恤，牛仔裤，马尾，大概四十上下，脸长得很清秀，衣服也很干净。  
上车后开了一段，你说自己的手机快没电了，怕下车付不了钱，司机说她那儿有充电宝可以借你，你没多想，把手机递了过去，女人拿到手机，突然打开车窗，把你的手机扔进了大雨中，随后反锁车门，你惊得几乎懵了，几乎要尖叫起来，但女人显得很冷静，她说：“要叫就叫吧，待会儿没法叫了。”  
你在惊慌失措中狠狠拉了几下车把，车门纹丝不动，你又试着疯狂地拍击车窗和车门，这些失去理智的行为毫无作用，你回到自己老家探亲，这是个小县城，这么大的雨，街上空无一人，雨声掩盖了你发出的动静，而女人过度的冷静让你害怕，你找回了理智。  
你说你是用打车软件叫的车，这是正规车，车上有录像头，软件上有记录，刚刚你们碰面的地方还有监控，你说女人是脱不了干系的，你还保证只要对方放自己下车，你绝不会报jing。  
女人说：“我马上要死了，还会怕这些吗？”  
你这时才感觉到一阵不对，战战兢兢地问女人究竟想做什么，她对你点一点头，甚至还笑了笑，她说，她要和你一起死。  
你脑子里一片空白，而出租车越开越快，上了高架。  
你不知道这个女人为什么要这么做，但是，你绝对不能这么死了。  
———  
车开的很快，你不敢去抢夺方向盘，一是怕再刺激到司机，二是怕抢夺中真的造成车祸，车从高架上栽下去。女人对你说不要怕，她要和你去的地方只有一小时车程，在县城的对角上。  
你仔细看着车内的事物，这是一辆很普通的出租车，除了挺干净的，前后视镜上挂着一个小葫芦，葫芦福禄，保平安的东西，前面似乎放着一个小本，你觉得像驾照。  
女人衣装整洁，戴着出租车司机的那种白手套。  
女人边开车边看了你一眼，说你不怕啦？  
你尽量用平稳的语气回答，我害怕你会放我回家吗？  
女人冷笑了一下：回家啊？你回什么家？家里人都不来接你？  
你咬着嘴唇尽力地笑：李姐——我看软件上你姓李吧？李姐，你放轻松点，你开着车，我能跑到哪儿去？李姐，我叫你一声姐姐，大家都冷静点，不然别还没到地方就从高架上摔死了，李姐，你这是要开到哪儿去啊？  
女人冷冷地看着你，嘲笑一样：你管得着吗？你别花言巧语的，我不会再上当了。  
再？你惊了一下，李姐，你认识我吗？我以前做错过什么……  
别废话了。女人说。  
你看她这副样子，说不定不是真的想你们一起死，没准是有什么别的目的，你想找点话头跟她聊聊。  
你叹了一口气，说自己十七八的时候高中毕业，到外地读大学读研，然后留在那儿工作，一晃都快十年了，这么多年没回老家来，也不知道这里有什么变化。  
你看不出女人具体的想法，但你总觉得她放松了一点点。女人淡淡地说，她也不知道有什么变化，她不清楚。  
你问，李姐，你是外地人吗？  
女人冷笑，我是本地人啊，外地人一样的本地人！我没有亲人，没有根，也没有家  
你以为自己戳到了对方的痛脚，刚懊恼不已，女人已经恢复平静，问你为什么突然回来。  
虽说你是为了最近要拆迁的老房子，但你苦笑了一下。  
“这么多年混得灰头土脸的，我怎么好意思回来啊…”  
“怎么，在大地方过得不好吗？”  
你更加怀疑这个女人认识你，面上只是做出黯然的样子。女人安静了一段时间，忽然说出了你当初念的那所高中的名字，她说：“……我认得你，我去学校的优秀学生榜上看过你的名字和照片，我记得你读高中的时候，十年前，我记得那个时候学校里还有一半在养猪……所有的学生上半天课，就跑的差不多了，经常有人去看猪……你是学校十年里第一个考上一本的人，还是名校，哼哼…小才女，女状元……你过得不好吗，嘿…你居然过得不好吗？”  
你看了她一眼，小心地猜测：李姐……你是不是我以前同学的家长？  
虽说年纪有点偏差，但在这里，初中年纪就生小孩的也比比皆是，而女人像什么怪物一样冷笑了几下，没有否认。你赶紧一鼓作气，把自己的所有委屈和不容易说了出来，你来自一个小地方，什么都不懂，也没有钱，你要多拼命才赶得上你的同学，你被人看不起，你自卑，你不服气，你不停碰壁，你只能靠着自己打拼，一直到现在，你还说了你的压力：996，工资，房贷……  
女人只是听着，随后不咸不淡地说了句，都不容易。  
见女人似乎态度软化，你继续装模作样地感慨，你回忆起十年前的老家，这里的那种淳朴气，你回忆起这里还有很多土路，还有很多小厂，做服装，做钢帘线。你说小地方多好啊，都是熟人，没有完全的陌生人，现在这里想必也变了吧……  
女人忽然猛地加速急转过弯，你一声尖叫，头撞在玻璃上，昏疼地听见女人的声音：……恐怕小地方也没这么好吧，一群人，没脑子的人，像狗一样咬来咬去，总是闹出最恶心的事情，比如，十几年前的大案子，你还记不记得？  
你的脑子里嗡的一声，几乎要昏死过去，声音像发飘一样：“……你是说，说，说，拉花案？”  
女人说，我们本地人，还是喜欢叫它弑母案。  
你猛地坐直身体：“凶手都判死刑了，有什么——”  
女人哼哼地怪笑，拉花案是你自己说的，我要说的可不是这个…是好多好多年前的案子，好多年前了吧，小案子，两个大巴司机出去拉货，穷乡僻壤的地方，吵架，一个把另一个划拉死了，唉，就是一激动，动了刀子，就一下！那个杀人的司机自己畏罪自杀了，抛下妻女不管呀，妻女活不下去了呀，那个被杀的呢，更他妈可怜，老婆早跟人跑了，还没有亲戚，就剩一个小女儿，一点点大，抚恤金都没人领，那个自杀的司机的老婆就想出了个法子，领养了那个小女孩，跟自己的女儿一起养，这样就能替小女孩保管抚恤金，在这破地方，保管，嘿……你说说，这个小女孩可不可怜？  
你勉强笑着：李姐，既然你是认识我的，我的底细你也知道，何必戳我的痛处呢？  
女人似乎在笑，似乎没有：大才女，我替你高兴啊，你没爹没妈，在杀夫仇人家被养大，还能这么出息，多争气呀，是不是？  
你沉默了一会儿，暗自做了几下深呼吸，又平静下来，只有冷静才能获救，你想。  
你说，李姐，别说这些陈年往事了吧  
女人回答：唉，我除了这些陈年往事又知道什么呢——我刚从里边出来，还没一年呢。  
而你却注意到——那本驾照，被急加速甩了下去，正落在你的脚边

2  
暴雨的声音把整座城市都吞了下去，也把这辆小小的出租车吞了下去，在庞大的雨声的笼罩下，耳朵里塞满了女人忽轻忽重、古怪的叹气似的声音：……毁了，我已经全都毁了……我太年轻了那个时候……稀里糊涂就进了监狱…毁了，我已经毁了……等我出来的时候，哈，我没有房子，没有亲人，没有钱，只有我的脑子里那些回忆跟我说，看啊，贱//货，他妈的，你看呀，看呀，这里就是你的故乡啊……可是这里都他妈的改变了，回忆也没了，毁了，我什么都没有了……毁了……我什么都没有了，还背上了案底，他们可不把我当人啊，把我当成垃圾，当成狗……这一切，都是因为我当初的……稀里糊涂…毁了，都毁了……  
而在她诡异的叹息声中  
在庞大的雨中  
你只能听见自己紧张到极点的心跳，一下一下，你的脊背紧紧贴着车门，脸还朝着女人，但你的手正隐蔽的从腿边探下去，去够手边的那本驾照。哪怕你告诉自己车里很黑，女人不会发现，但你还是在害怕。  
就在你捡起驾照的那一秒钟，女人忽然说：  
“……还有大概半小时就到了吧。”  
你心里一跳，就听见女人对你说：“……都捡起来了，怎么不看呀？”  
你浑身一颤，但女人似乎很无所谓的样子，你咽一口口水，打开驾照，那上面的确是一个女人的名字，李小娟，还有一张照片。  
但是，这不是这个女人的照片。  
这不是这个女人的驾照。  
这个女人不是这辆车的司机。  
你仿佛被吓到的样子，女人反而不太在意，嘲笑起来：你以为在这种小地方，我这种有案底的人能找到出租车司机的活？我帮李小娟做饭，打扫卫生，接她儿子上下学，帮她在雨天还有晚上出来跑出租，然后她管我吃喝住，我混个不死也就算了。今晚上也是有缘，我遇见你了，林柳。  
这他妈算什么缘分。你在心里骂。  
离目的地越来越近，你如坐针尖，女人却似乎挺兴奋，主动跟你搭话，你学什么啊？  
信管  
不学医？  
为什么要学医？姐，算我求你了，我也跑不了，你开慢点吧，这么大的雨呢  
有没有谈朋友？  
没有，哪有功夫啊。  
没有也好。女人笑了一下，我正好有一个问题想请教一下高材生。  
女人的车越开越快，她说，高材生，我问问你，我被一个人骗了感情，你说说该怎么办？  
你说，男人本来就——  
女人笑嘻嘻的，你觉得她真的疯疯癫癫的：是女人，我被一个女的骗了感情。你不会歧视吧？  
没有，没有！你大声说，有种不好的预感：骗你的人该不会跟我差不多年纪吧……  
女人说不，比你小好多，还是个小姑娘呢。她人小，心眼多，把我骗得团团转，高材生，你觉得呢？  
你抓住机会，相当真诚地说：“那个人害了你，那是她的错，这种人真不是个东西，姐，你不要为了这种人冲动，你如果，想报复，我会帮你的，你这样冲动，只能让那个人背后痛快。”  
女人有一段时间没有答话，也没有停车或者减速的意思，之后说：你都没问过我具体是怎么一回事，你怎么就知道是那个人的错？  
你不假思索地说：“我就是有种感觉，觉得姐不是坏人。”  
女人只是冷笑：“林柳，要是普通人遇上这种破事，早吓得死去活来的了，你还这么能动脑子，真够行的。”  
你说，我毕竟工作这么些年，也不是小孩了。  
女人说，别谦虚，你小的时候就够聪明了。  
你不知道怎么回答。  
女人继续说，话题却扯开到了别的事上，这样滑不粘手，让你感觉很不舒服，更让人不舒服的是，她谈起了拉花案。  
“说起来，好像你只有在刚刚说拉花案的时候才特别害怕。”女人的声音一如既往的阴冷可怕，一句一句好像要钻进你的大脑  
拉花案，官方的称呼是五二八金属零件厂杀人案，民间的称呼是拉花案，或者“弑母案”，情节简单，性质恶劣。当时是五月二十八日，死者是金属零件厂的一名流水线女工，当时的工厂进了一批金属拉花，那天正好轮到死者去值午班，死者在午餐时喝了很多酒，有些神志不清，到中午十二时四十，死者的两个孩子来金属厂探班，因为饮酒，平时就脾气暴躁的死者与二十三岁的长女发生了冲突，而这个年轻女孩在一怒之下，拿起手边的一条金属拉花……用力勒住了自己亲生母亲的脖子！在杀死对方之后，更是打开流水线，试图通过机械毁尸灭迹，但由于对机器功能认识不足，死者的一条胳膊卷进机床后，整个尸体都卡住了，面对此情此景，年轻的凶手情绪崩溃，主动前去自首，被判死缓……这就是拉花案在当时的报道。  
那种淡淡的血腥味似乎通过陈旧故事而复苏，车里一时没人再说话，你也没有，拉花案，你想着，拉花案。  
女人突然说，感情问题，对于你这样的聪明人来说，当然是个小问题，但是我很糊涂，我除了考虑以前的事情，感情的事情，也没有别的东西好考虑了，我没有别的生活，也没有未来——林柳，你这种前途无量的人，打算怎么帮我？

3  
你轻声说：“我完全理解你的痛苦……因为我也曾失去过我爱的人…”  
外面似乎打了道闪，整个天骤然白了一瞬，那个高瘦的女人似乎猛地攥紧了方向盘。脸上却没有一点表情，那张看起来四十多岁的瘦削的脸像是吃尽了痛苦一样，显现出一种让人胆寒的阴狠。  
“…是吗？”女人问，“仔细说说。高材生，仔细说说，林柳，仔细说说。”  
你深深地吸进一口气。  
“拉花案，”你低声说，“它的性质太恶劣了，不像我父亲的那个案子，在这个小地方人尽皆知，拉花案的当事人信息是保护的很完好的，所以你们可能不知道——拉花案的死者是我的养母，而被判死刑的凶手，是我名义上的姐姐。”  
女人哦了一声：“那么你是承受了丧母之痛喽？”  
你说：“不，不是这样的。  
我的养母是为了抚恤金才收养的我，这么长的时间里，除了那间老房子和这个林姓，她什么也没有给过我，我说的，是我的姐姐。”  
女人说：“我猜，长姐如母？”  
你说：“我的姐姐比我大五岁，十年过去了，我甚至都快记不清她的样子，但她是这世上最温柔，最美丽，最聪明的人，也是这个世界上待我最好最好的人。如果不是因为她有间歇的精神分裂，我想，她才会是第一个离开这里的人。  
我的养母经常殴打我，从小到大，我几乎没有吃过一口热饭，没有睡过一个好觉，只有姐姐，永远在我身边帮助我，她会抱着我，会处理我的伤口，帮我包书……因为她的病，养母觉得压力很大，后来开始酗酒后也会打她，即使这样，姐姐还是永远保护着我……她的性格很温顺的，虽然力气很大，但是除了偶尔发病的时候，其他时候，她都从来不会反抗我的养母，从来不会。拉花案……她也是为了保护我，那天，我的养母喝多了，我和姐姐去看望她的时候，姐姐正好发病了，开始大喊，养母先是打了她，然后开始打我，她问为什么得病的是她的女儿，不是我……那一天她喝多了，她扯着我的头发，想把我压进机器里，她想杀了我！姐姐在那个时候，虽然再发病，还是想要保护我，保护我——我失去了她，我永远都无法忘记姐姐的美丽的眼睛，离开家乡整整十年，我都不敢回去再打探她的消息，她被埋在哪里，我试着忘了她，可是我做不到，我总记得姐姐喊我小柳，那么温柔…”  
女人没有说话。过了好久，叹了一口气，说没想到你还经历过这些。  
你苦笑着，但我还是会努力走下去，我能理解你的痛苦，让我帮帮你吧。  
女人没有说话，但你知道，她被打动了，因为你听见她说，好吧好吧，待会儿我就送你回去。  
你愣了一下：……你的意思是？  
女人淡淡地说：“字面意思。”  
太好了，太好了！得救了！！！你不敢喊出声，但身体一下放松下来，才发现背后全是汗，太好了…你满脑子混乱的思绪，太好了，你哆哆嗦嗦地整理语言：“谢谢！我一定会竭尽全力帮你的，一定会的！谢谢，谢谢李姐！”  
女人笑了笑：“还叫李姐呀？”  
你吐吐舌头，也讪笑道：“唉！我都忘了，姐，贵姓呀？”  
女人转头来，对着你，微笑着说：  
“我姓林。”  
———  
【进入某结局线】  
突然的寒气，冒透了你的四肢骨髓，你下意识看向窗外，大雨倾盆……出租车没有改换方向，没有，你的牙齿打战，几乎要尖叫了，你觉得很冷，挤出一个僵硬的笑：“林…姐，你不是说，送我回去吗？”  
“是啊，”林姐说，“送你回去——回到最开始的地方。”  
你彻底失控于大起大落的心情了，尖叫起来：“什么！！！！什么地方！！你要干什么？！”  
什么地方？女人大笑起来，快到了，五分钟之前你们就下了高架，出租车一路行驶，你不愿意承认，周边的景色是如此的熟悉，如此的熟悉……郊区，大雨，还有隐隐约约的那个建筑的轮廓，你们越开越近，你已经浑身发抖，克制不住地发出断断续续的尖叫，拼命拍打车窗：“让我出去！！！！！！我不——我不要回来！！！”你们已经开的足够近了，足够你看清楚那几个焊的突出的字：  
金属零件制造三厂。  
一切开始的地方。  
你崩溃了，你哭和尖叫着，你竭尽全力骂着女人，女人却显得那么冷静，像她告诉你她要和你一起死的时候一样冷静。  
“……你知道吗？整个路上，我都在考虑，一直考虑着，犹豫着：要不要放过你，”女人熄火了，慢慢说着，“…但是，你太让我失望了，你满嘴谎话，你虚伪得让人难受，你自私透顶……”  
而你只是哭着摇头：不可能……不可能是你！你说那个骗你的人比我小太多了，还是个小姑娘……  
女人笑了：“你骗我的时候，不就是个小姑娘吗？”  
她打开了车内的灯，让你能够看清这一切：“……十年过去了，你长大了，你还记得我吗？  
小柳”  
你窒息了  
姐…姐？你试图笑，但是哭得不受控制，你不是死了吗？  
你的姐姐说：“小柳，小柳，其实我更喜欢叫你柳儿，但是你觉得这个称呼太土气，你总是说小柳听起来更像电视剧里的角色，你是个虚荣的小骗子，我他妈早就该知道，但是你的所有他妈的感人肺腑的谎言中只有一句令人感动的真话：  
你太久没回来了。  
好吧，小柳，你既然这么喜欢回顾往事，那么我们就来听听我的故事吧。”

开始的一切都他妈的没错，但你从开始就撒谎了，因为我们可不是姐妹的关系，你把这点弄错了吗，我的脑子是有一点问题，经常发狂，我认识的人都把我当做疯子，只有你，当初的你让我感觉多么多么——幸福！小柳，你在发抖吗？你还记得吧，你在十六岁生日的时候被我妈打了一顿，我给你上药的时候你亲了我，你说你多么多么爱我，你说你要为我上刀山下火海，你忘记的事情太多了，但是这件事你不该忘记，是不是？  
五月二十八日，第二件事，我们不是去探班的，至少不全是，那个时候你快要高考了，但是工厂里很忙，我又有些问题，只有你，所以哪怕你要考试了，我妈还是让你不分昼夜的帮她一起值夜班，午班，早班！那天，我是去看你的，但我到了没多久就开始发病，等我醒来，我手上拿着全是血的拉花，而你，小柳，可怜至极的站在一边呜咽，我问你发生了什么，你告诉我，我发狂了，我勒死了自己的亲妈！还想把她绞烂！我相信你了，小柳，我一直相信你，你才他妈的17岁，你怎么会撒谎？我怕我发病的时候会伤害你，我居然他妈的去自首了，小柳！我还把我们的房子留给你！然后噩梦开始了，我被判死缓，你高考结束就跑了，你不知道后边的事情，我的一些亲戚提供了我妈家暴我的证据，很多，小破地方，法外容情，我被判定为杀人情节轻，处十年徒刑，后来因为表现出色，今年开年我就被放出来了，李小娟是一个狱警的堂妹，我给她干活，她发现了我的病，她跟我说精神病杀人是不一样的判法！小柳，我没文化，我妈也没有，她以为我只是撞神，不停地买符水，还不肯别人知道我撞神，只有你，我记得，只有你，我们在卿卿我我的时候你说你将来要学医治好我的“病”，你知道这是病！你什么都知道，可你什么也不说！你甚至十年来从来没有回来看我！而我一打电话以老邻居的身份告诉你，据说，老房子要拆迁，你就立即他妈的，回到了这里……

你抽泣着：“我以为你死了…”  
女人打开车门，不顾你的尖叫把你扯了出来，大雨一下把你们打得透湿，雨点像刀子一样！她扯着你的隔壁，你的头发，把你往工厂里扯，她还在说话，而你终于失去理智地尖叫，尖叫——暴雨吞没了你的尖叫声，回忆随着她的话语滚滚而来：

“我一直在思考……我在里面从来不怀疑是我杀了人，因为你是他妈的营养不良，十七岁，你才155高，我妈有170！你还那么瘦小，你怎么能勒死她？哪怕她喝醉了，也不可能！直到我他妈想到了一件事，一件非常关键的事。  
拉花案……所有人都说，我杀人，然后想用机器毁尸灭迹，尸体才会卡在机器里，因为我的自首，这案子也没好好查过，不知道为什么，我突然想问问，会不会是这样呢？  
小柳在帮养母干活，她很累，很辛苦，她想参加高考，离开这个地方，但从小虐待她的老女人却逼她一天到晚到工厂帮忙，而且这个老女人的老公还是她的杀夫仇人！这些都让小柳对老女人怀恨在心…  
这天中午，老女人干活的时候喝多了，她不仅喝多了，还分出精神不停地辱骂小柳，只是因为来探班的老女人的疯女儿突然发癫，神志不清，为了这个，老女人把小柳骂得痛不欲生，可是……喝多了的，分心的老女人，不小心，把手卷进了机器里，她拼命挣扎，惊慌失措，还嗷嗷惨叫，这些都激发了小柳的仇恨，和天才，于是小柳突然拿起一旁的金属拉花！老女人的手被夹在机器里无法抵抗，就这么，被一个小小的女孩勒死了，不是先杀再用机器，而是先被卷进机器，再被杀！而小柳知道，疯女儿不发病的时候不知道自己发病的时候做了什么，于是，灵机一动……”

“唯一能证明这一点的，恐怕就是，疯女儿比老女人高，如果她动了手，那么勒痕会向上，小柳比老女人矮，如果她动手的话，勒痕会向下。可惜……这么长时间了，谁也没有证据了……所以，我要问问小柳一个问题，一个问题：

你告诉我，勒痕是向上，还是向下？”

你已经哭得快昏死过去，眼中满是恐惧，而女人完全发狂，将你扯进了厂房！就在这里！十年前就在这里，一切开始的地方……她疯了一样冷笑，狂笑，绝望的笑：“你认不出我！小柳！你知道吗，今晚我们相遇完全是个偶然，可我见到你的第一眼就认出你了，你却认不出我……当然，当然！！看看我的样子，你还以为我是你同学的妈妈？我才32岁！哈……我还记得你的声音：姐姐在我心中是世界上最美的……你就是这么哄骗我”她古怪的苍老的声音却栩栩如生活灵活现地模仿着一个小女孩的腔调，“你用这些话点亮了我的生活，然后……把它彻底摧毁！我是个疯子，我是个杀人犯！我做一段活，突然发病，在泥里打滚，我是狗，我不是人，我是猪狗，我是畜牲！我总是想着你！小柳，看看我的样子！你认不出我！你曾经说过爱，现在我不要听那些他妈的话了，告诉我！我只要你告诉我！

勒痕向上，还是向下！”

4.1结局一  
你哭够了。  
毫无疑问是这样的，到了厂房里面，雨声就变得很远了，湿答答的衣服粘在身上，你的姐姐站在你的面前，你们曾经被殴打，然后抱在一起取暖，你当然说过很多次我爱你，但是后来的十年，你都忘记了这一切，偶尔想起时，你还会觉得恶心，因为你对杀父仇人的遗女说爱，当然，你没有太过仇恨，因为你丧父的年纪还太小太小，你快他彻底忘了，而仇恨和回忆都让人不适。爱情和宗jiao一样，越是萌发在痛苦中就越让人着迷，越是在着迷时疯狂，清醒时就越痛苦……你只是把那些回忆扔在身后，你觉得自己没有错。  
暴雨太冷了，你厌倦哭泣了，从来没有这么厌倦过，软弱的眼泪，你宁愿自己是恶毒的狡诈的可恨的，也不愿意自己是那个等着疯疯癫癫的养姐来安慰的、遍体鳞伤的小女孩。  
你不再哭了，你冷冷地看着你的姐姐。  
她在等待你的回答。  
勒痕向上，还是向下？  
你给出了唯一的回答：“向上 ”  
你说：“人是你杀的。”  
女人猛地抽了一口气，发出仇恨的笑声：“你以为我会相信？”  
你说：“你只相信你可怜兮兮的想象！我告诉你，痕迹向上，是你！是你勒死了她！你以为你在这里发疯就能得到我的道歉？你指望我再对你讨好？我告诉你！你们活该，你们都活该！！！是你的爹捅死了我的，我从小到大都被你妈打，你以为你跟我同病相怜？你妈还不是把房子留给你？你又知不知道活在仇人家寄人篱下的感觉！你来可怜我？我用不着你的可怜！！你以为我不知道吗？你妈收养我，是他妈的因为她想给你买符水！治你的疯病！如果没有你，没有你妈，没有你爸，我根本不会这么活！你来可怜我？哈……你觉得我背叛你，欺骗你？我告诉你，你们都活该！是你自己杀了她，干我屁事！”  
女人发出野兽似的嘶喊，失控地想上来撕打你！但你却眼疾手快地躲开了。你往外跑，一头冲进大雨里，被彻底激怒的女人追逐在你身后，绝望地，失控地大喊：“小柳！！小柳——小柳！！”你尽快地奔跑，但是被绊了一下，一头倒在泥水里，女人已经追来，你翻过身，她扑在你身上，用膝盖压你的大腿和小腹，你怨恨地尖叫，双手揪住她湿透的肮脏的T恤，然后攀上去，死死掐住她干瘦的脖子，她过于苍老的脸上都是雨水和泥点，记忆中一张柔美的年轻的面容慢慢浮现，从没有这么清晰，从来没有！而你的脖子一凉，什么金属的东西贴上了你的咽喉：拉花。你猛地带着哭腔大喊：  
“姐姐！”  
女人愣了一下，她短暂地撤力。爱情和宗jiao一样，越是萌发在痛苦中就越让人着迷，越是在着迷时疯狂，清醒时就越痛苦，失去一切的时候，说不定……正是她最爱你的时候，只有一秒也足够了，人会被自己的故乡永远塑造，在大城市里，你是一个毫无疑问的平凡的人，可是回到家乡，在愚昧的乡镇的土壤上，你却像攀墙的植物，扭曲着，但注定向上。  
你猛地推开女人，她侧倒在地上十年前，你把一条血淋淋的拉花塞进她的手心，现在从她手上抢过了那条金属的玩意儿！一个十年的回环，被金属血液暴雨仇恨编织的回环，你骑在她的侧腰上，她在骂你：biao子！骗子！你不管她，不用管她了，回环合拢了，在一切开始的地方，你又像十年前那样，把仇恨的绞索——收紧！  
她在疯狂地挣扎，但你也在挣扎。  
暴雨，暴雨，暴雨！  
她的动静渐渐弱了，喉咙里发出奇异的嘶嘶声，你离她很近，听清了她的声音，她在说话：小柳，你说你要学医，治好我，你连这个也骗我，你骗我。  
你死死收紧，嘶嘶声突然截断了，她抽搐了一下，圆环闭合了。  
你好像回到了很久很久之前，你被一个陌生的女人收养了，她说她有个脑子不正常的女儿，你到那间老房子的时候，那个女孩在发病，脱得赤/条/条的，站在灯光下，她长着一张很漂亮的柔美的脸，对你很轻地笑了一下，身体白得发光，光芒刺穿暴雨，照亮你年轻有力的双手，那中间挂着一具丑陋的干瘦尸/体，仿佛被绞死的干花。

【TE1—绞花】

4.2 结局二  
你的眼泪是流得尽的吗？  
你躺在冷冰冰的厂房里，浑身湿透，女人站在你的面前，眼睛里都灼烧着仇恨。一阵狂风吹开了厂房的大门，让你感到很冷，雨声，暴雨夜，黑漆漆的厂房，一切都似乎让你回到了过去，你的童年，被你抛下过去具现为女人的样子，因为仇恨而丑恶，因为怒火而狰狞，你从她的脸上再找不出曾经的柔美，你觉得她像十年前的你的倒影，一个暗咽仇恨的年轻人，过去——当我们提起过去。  
你低声给出了回答：“……向下。”  
女人沉默了一会儿，很久，你忽然听见她哭了。  
美丽的人的眼泪是楚楚可怜，女人的哭法只能说是狼狈丑陋了，她先是呜咽，转而嚎啕，发出一种不类人的嘶吼，她才32岁吗？你有一点恍惚了，你想起很多往事，你总以为自己能把它割舍，但你和你黑色的过去之间永远连着血淋淋的脐带，你想起你16的生日，你又因为一件小事被养母打得凄惨，邻居都来叫门，养母摔门而去，你以为自己会死，是姐姐抱住了你，比你大五岁的，二十一岁的身体，不同于你营养不良所以小孩一样的身体，那是温暖丰腴的，那也是有力的，胳膊环绕着你，你枕靠在姐姐的胸口，闻到茉莉花的爽身粉的味道，闻到一点汗味，你自己身上的血味，还有乳房之间某种温柔的肉体的气息，环绕着你痛苦的身体，她帮你上药，你搂着她的脖子，好像搂着一个大大的毛绒玩具，忽然忍不住在她的嘴唇上吻了一下。姐姐是最美丽的，姐姐是女人，女人中的女人。你儿童一样后延发育的娇小的身体里涌动着奇异的感情，你觉得自己有些畸形，但是姐姐会包容你，保护你，姐姐是你的姐姐，是一个怪胎的小圣母，她的间歇的疯狂也让你怜惜，你究竟是伪装着爱她，还是真的在痛苦中萌发倾慕？你不知道，你亲吻姐姐，然后娇滴滴地说我爱你。  
女人嘶喊着，你听不清楚，看见她纠在一起的五官，你试着从中找到一点熟悉感，可是没有成功。女人忽然看向你，你已经分不清那张脸的感情，是爱，是恨，是狂喜，是绝望，她说：小柳，我多么爱你，没有你，我这么多年早就自杀了，我每一天都在想着你，小柳，你为什么要骗我？你看看我，看看我的脸，你看看我——我活得像畜牲！小柳，你骗我，十年，这是十年啊！  
你浑身都疼，却觉得心脏越跳越快，你看见她凄惨的仇恨，她从口袋里取出一条金属拉花，那是为你准备的，她像要报复你，带着仇恨说：“……我也要骗你一次，小柳，我不会跟你一起死的，我要勒死你，只有你一个人会死。”她的泪全都落下，“小柳，小柳，你告诉姐姐吧，你为什么要骗我，你究竟爱不爱我？”  
十年前的那一天，中午，五月二十八日，你是临时起意决定杀她的，来探班的姐姐突然发疯，在地上滚来滚去，养母还在絮絮叨叨的骂人，一嘴酒气，她还骂你是仗着自己老子的几个埋身子钱仰着脸不认人的小白眼狼：就是这句话让你动了杀心，而上天似乎也要帮你，养母分心之下，手忽然卷进了机器，而你已经拿起了一条金属拉花——你从不知道仇恨会让你爆发出这么大的力量，你只是想着杀了她，杀了她！杀了她！但是你不清楚所有机器侧面都有紧急关闭的按钮，养母拼命挣扎，一只手尽力像侧边伸，想关上开关，你的力气还是太小！你绝望了，她几乎就要按上开关，就能转过身来用上双手挣扎，你失败了，她不会让你高考了——  
你看见了姐姐，永远保护你的姐姐，正在发病的姐姐，冲过来，死死按住了自己亲生母亲的胳膊。  
你收紧了仇恨的绞索，你杀了她，姐姐按着她，看起来还在发疯，你脑子里一团乱麻，不，你不能坐牢，你还有一周就要高考了！不行，不行……姐姐还在发疯，她大喊大叫，在自己亲妈的尸体边上走来走去，还喊着小柳，要保护小柳，坏人不能打小柳，小柳打坏人，姐姐保护小柳……  
你闪过了一个念头，你也的确这么做了，你把那条凶器塞进了姐姐的手里，然后你摘下做工时戴的手套，在等待姐姐清醒的那几分钟，你已经做好了决定，抛下什么，得到什么。  
是姐姐按住了她的胳膊，你勒死那个人时，姐姐的长发吹到了你的脸颊上。  
金属拉花贴上了你的脖子，女人还在问你爱不爱她。  
你觉得很痛，身上到处都在疼，你觉得自己肯定不爱她吧，你这么多年可没有想起过她，你逼迫自己把她彻底忘了。可你好像也没有爱过别人，说到底，你最爱的人是自己，但是，在十六岁的生日，当你蜷缩在姐姐的怀抱里，那时候你疼得几乎要死了，在你最痛苦的那个瞬间心里百倍千倍地涌起仇恨的时候，是你唯一次，真的，你觉得自己爱上了姐姐，因为她像圣女一样，像妈妈一样。在痛苦中萌芽的爱，在痛苦中复活，你在痛苦中，回忆起了爱，萌发了新的爱，你认出了这个丑陋的复仇者是谁，她是你的小圣母，她是你的姐姐和你之间两代的仇恨和十年的岁月生育的一个怪胎，于是你做出了第二个选择。  
“我一直在骗你，我从来不爱你，我栽赃了你，我杀了你妈，你从头到尾没有动手，因为你们都他妈的活该！”你高声嘲笑，看着女人，不，看着姐姐的眼里所有的复杂和渴望被仇恨替代，那根金属制品收紧了，在你的脖子上，很痛苦，很漫长的死亡，这就是你的最后一个谎言：让她带着纯粹的恨活下去，要让她恨得彻彻底底，恨到想到死后会见到你就不敢死，要活下去，单纯地活下去：这就是你一生一次的爱的赠礼，唯一的爱。  
仇恨勒紧了，你睁大眼睛，什么也看不见，窒息痛苦都渐渐消失，你看见中午的阳光很好，姐姐按住了养母的胳膊，你收紧了手指，姐姐的长发拂过你的脸颊，你嗅到一股淡淡的，爽身粉的茉莉花香。

【TE2—花香】

END


End file.
